Burn the Warlock
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: "You really have to learn how to share Reid." Chase coolly said in reply. "He is my brother too." First Covenant fic!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant**

"Simms." The loud voice called making Tyler cringe. Turning around from his locker he saw Aaron standing by the pool door glaring at him. "Coach wants us to put the blocks up."

Before Tyler could protest Aaron had turned around and went back out onto the deck. Pushing his wet hair back and pulling on a pair of sweatpants he followed after him, telling Reid to go on without him. The smell of chlorine immediately assaulted Tyler's nose and he gave a small smile at the familiarity. The lights turned off leaving only the underwater pool lights to illuminate their faces. Tyler moved over to the first block, gripping one side before lifting it off the hinges. Hopefully he would get this done quickly before Aaron had a chance to become an asshole again. He let his mind drift to his brothers and their small stoned chamber with the Book of Damnation in it. The memories of reading through the pages of the ancient book gave Tyler a feeling of contentment a feeling that was short lived given their predicament. Caleb had called for a meeting later that night. The discovery of Chase had put them all on edge and Caleb would constantly stress that they needed to be on guard at all times. Which was why he tensed as the silence of the pool broke. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as Aaron spoke up.

"It must suck." He vaguely said looking up at Tyler who stared back at him cautiously confused. "Being the youngest of your _group_."

Rolling his eyes, Tyler grabbed the next block. Aaron was merely trying to pick a fight with him. Every since Tyler had beat him in the backstroke Aaron's "dick-head-ness" had intensified. But Aaron didn't seem to get the hint that Tyler wasn't in the mood.

"Your what? A year younger than the rest of them."

"Knock it off, Aaron." He breathed in a sharp breath to calm down his irritated nerves.

"I mean they are pretty protective of you. Understandable. You are their _baby boy." _Aaron continued with a shrug. Tyler let the block drop into its spot on the shed with a slam. With his eyes hard he turned sharply around into Aaron's chest before shoving past him. Keeping his cool he kept his anger at a sizzle. He only had three blocks left and then he could go punch a wall later. And what did Aaron know anyways? Tyler could take him any day of the week in and out of the water. Tyler spun around and became face to face with Aaron who was smirking with almost a strange glee in his eyes. "I'm surprised they even left you here alone at all. Out in the open."

Tyler's anger quickly turned into a strong feeling of uneasiness as Aaron's words tauntingly sunk into meaning.

"You are the last one to ascend. Guess that would make you the weakest."

Tyler started to back away bracing himself for an attack.

"How's that make you feel," Aaron smirked as his eyes flickered with a small fire. Tyler stepped back in shock falling over the block. He landed with a crash onto the tile floor hard and cursed. "Baby boy."

* * *

"They're late." Caleb sighed pacing the floors of their hidden chamber, the book of Damnation in the center of the room.

"Stop worrying, Caleb." Pogue tried to calm their leader. "They're fine."

"Whose fine?" A voice entered as Reid jumped down the stairs two at a time.

"You're fine." Pogue smiled at Reid whose natural Cheshire grin grew double in size.

"You know it!"

"Please don't add to his ego." Caleb groaned massaging the stressed points in the bridge of his nose. "Where's Tyler?"

"He was helping Abbot pack up."

"That can't be good." Caleb mumbled raising an eyebrow. Shrugging he figured they wait a few more minutes for Tyler to get there. If Aaron started something Tyler could handle him easily.

* * *

Tyler jumped awake. Which didn't seem like such a good idea afterwards as his head instantly spiked with pressure and the blinding pain of a migraine appeared. Wincing at the sudden breeze he realized that his fingers and toes bit with cold and his breath came out in frozen burst of clouds. His wet hair felt like sharp knives against his forehead in the frozen air. He was laying on his side, the grass acting as a cushion between his half naked body and the earth. Remembering Chase he attempted to pull his arms up to stand but realized with a sudden panic that he could not move. Something was holding him in a pin to the ground with a pressure built up on his chest. Attempting to force the foreign magic off him with his own he gasped in realization that he couldn't.

"Hey there, Ty." A voice greeted. Tyler's eyes were greeted with the sight of a pair of dark brown boots before Chase bent down and looked at the young warlock with a smile. "How you feeling, little bro? You got the chills?"

Tyler didn't say anything and merely clenched his jaw. He realized that his body even immobilized was shaking from the bitter cold of New England air. Chase gave a small chuckle as he pulled off his jacket and laid it on Tyler's bare chest.

"Here you go, Baby Boy." He smiled before his eyes turned the sadistic black. "Don't worry, we'll get you warmed right up."

* * *

"His car wasn't there." Pogue announced bounding down the stone stairs as he pulled off his helmet. "And there wasn't any sign of him at the pool. But I found this."

Throwing down the black duffle back containing Tyler's extra suit, towel, goggles, and cap.

"He's not answering his cell." Reid added turning back to their circle. He couldn't hide the slight panic in his voice as they regrouped. It had been two hours and Tyler still hadn't shown. Pogue had offered to ride out and check to see what the hold up at the pool was but when he returned empty handed Caleb's anxiety only grew.

"Where is he?" The blonde warlock asked looking between Caleb and Pogue who shared a quick glance.

"Chase?" Pogue sighed crossing his arms. Caleb remained silent as Pogue ran his hands through his long hair. "What do we do?

"I say we go find him and kill that son of a bitch!" Reid shouted waiting for them by the stairs his eyes already flashing into black orbs.

"He's stronger than us." Pogue replied softly scratching his chin. It would be a lie for him to say he hadn't thought the same thing but he had sensed his power. It was stronger than anything he could have felt before.

"Not with us together!" Reid argued growing frantic.

"And how do you expect us to find him?"

"Who cares?! Tyler is out there and…"

"And nothing. Chase is more powerful than any of us. If he doesn't want to be found then he won't."

"So we're just going to sit here and wait till he kills Tyler?"

"He won't kill him…yet." Caleb finally spoke up, the two arguing warlocks looking at him. "He's using him to toy with us. Chase wants us to find him."

"How?"

* * *

"You're not going to get it." Tyler's voice rasped as he shook from the cold causing an expression of mock curiosity from Chase. "Caleb's power."

"Who says this is about power?" Chase grinned. "This is about having fun. Can't a guy have a little _fun?" _

Tyler grunted as his body was thrown into a tree before falling into a heap on the ground.

"Everybody is this town is so boring." Chase sighed in disappointment. "I mean you aren't even fighting back."

Tyler lifted his head and with all his might concentrated as he shoved a forceful wave of power. Chase lifted his arms over his head and was merely shoved back a few feet. The effort amused Chase as he laughed.

"Nice try tough guy."

Tyler was heaved into the air and thrown from the trees. Rolling his body skidded until suddenly the ground stopped and he began to fall.

Looking down at the powerful waves he gasped as the wind rushed past his face. But then suddenly as if a long magical rope wrapped around his waist he stopped and hovered midair. Being pulled back up to the top of the cliff Chase was fiddling with his cuticles.

"You didn't think it be that easy did you?" Chase looked up at him in a nonchalant tone. Before Tyler could reply he flew back into the clearing hitting a tree and it's several branches before landing on the ground. Again the magical pull wrapped around his ankles dragging him along the ground dropping him in a heap by something. A short wooden pole towered over him hauntingly only letting scenarios pop into his head. Chase snickered as he held up a finger and Tyler gasped as he felt his body be lifted into a stand position. Chase's eyes flickered the small flame before something flew past him and wrapped around Tyler. Grunting as the cold chains wrapped around his torso and wrists he shivered as the cold metal touched his skin adding to the mind numbing cold temperature he was already feeling.

"What's the matter, Ty?" Chase asked out loud in mock concern. Tyler gasped as the chains magically tightened around him as if it were a constricting snake. Collins laughed at the fun he was having as the magic coursed through his veins. "I'm going to make Caleb hurt."

Chase stalked towards Tyler and with one swift movement one hand was gripping his hair while the other held his throat, pressing his nails into Tyler's delicate skin as he pressed his face close to the youngest Ipswich son so that his hot breath ran down his cheeks, his smile gone.

"I'm going to make him watch you scream! I'm going to rip him apart piece by piece as he watches you die. And then…"

He released Tyler and stepped back relaxing as he changed from a dangerous psychotic being to the fun loving, smiling warlock. "I'm going to do the same to Reid. And Pogue. And maybe even _Sarah _and _Kate._"

"So just sit back and enjoy the show." Patting Tyler's cheek Chase grinned before walking away back into the forest. But he stopped and turned pulling something out of his pocket. "Oh, I took the truck for a spin. Nice ride. Hope you don't mind."

* * *

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid walked onto the pool deck. They looked around the dark room, the water making the only sound in the building as it echoed off the walls. The moon was shining through the windowed ceiling making them each a shadowy silhouette on the walls.

"Where is he?" Reid impatiently asked Caleb clenching his glove covered hands into fists. All three jumped when loud smacks of a pair of hands clapped. Spinning around they glowered at Chase Collins who grinned down at them.

"Well done." The evil warlock jumped down the stairs

"Give him back!" Reid hissed hating how childish he sounded but too blinded by his hatred to care.

"You really have to learn how to share Reid." Collins coolly said in reply. "He is my brother too."

"If you hurt him…" Pogue's voice was venom and Caleb knew he was quickly loosing his brothers to their rage.

"You'll what? Kill me?" Chase laughed at the thought only adding fuel to Reid and Pogue. Both stepped forward this time but Caleb held out his arm. Chase seemed completely unfazed. "I've told Caleb. Killing Tyler is completely irreverent to me. It's entirely up to you whether he lives or dies."

"What do you want, Chase?"

"I'm throwing a party." Chase grinned crossing his arms chuckling at his own personal joke.

"Bastard!" Reid hissed stepping forward as his eyes glinted the dangerous black. Pogue grabbed the younger warlock stopping him from attacking.

"Oh don't worry, Reid." Chase added laughing tauntingly. "Everyone's invited. Little Tyler's already there."

"Where is he, Chase?!" Caleb's low deep voice was smoldering. Chase gave an innocent expression of surprise.

"I told you. He's at the party. We've been talking. Well..." Chase stopped to think of an afterthought. "I've been talking. He's been _screaming_ but still." Reid so wanted to smash that smile right off of Collin's face. Pogue seemed to sense this and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder even if his expression was thunderous.

"I wonder if Tyler appreciates the irony of me smashing _his head_ into _Marblehead_." Chase shrugged before giving a cocky wink to them and disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

"You two go down to the cliff." Caleb ordered sending a silent request to Pogue with his look. _Look after him._ Pogue nodded smacking Reid's shoulder before the two jumped into a jog down the path towards the cliff. Caleb stalked through the trees listening intently for any sounds.

At a lost of what to do Reid ran ahead of Pogue looking left and right. He wasn't sure if he should be calling out Tyler's name or trying to stay as silent at possible. Despite Pogue insistence that they slow down and to be careful he merely increased his speed hoping to get the cliff in time.

Pogue stopped as he saw something in the clearing. There in the middle was Tyler chained to a large wooden post with his head down on his chest.

"Tyler!" Pogue shouted as he ran into the clearing, their youngest head shooting up at the sound of his name. Reid skidded to a halt before he sprinted past the biker. He was a mere five feet away from him when suddenly long wooden sticks and logs surrounded the ground around Tyler, dead leaves swirling around him. Reid dropped down to avoid being hit by a large massive branch coming from behind him. Looking up he could only stare in horror as large fireballs appeared around the stack, igniting the wood. Tyler gasped as fear appeared in his chest as the flames danced tauntingly towards him.

"I always did love a good bonfire." Chase sighed appearing beside the fire. "Poetic don't you think? Our ancestors came here to escape the flames and now we've brought the trend back."

Reid and Pogue's eyes turned into the dark black irises as they glared at Chase. Pogue inched cautiously over towards Tyler.

"Ah." Chase grinned raising a hand and on command the fire lashed out at Tyler like a rabid dog on a leash. "No s'mores yet. Not everyone is at the party."

Chase turned towards the fire warming his hands. Sighing in contempt, Chase turned his head grinning at them.

"Just like the good ol' days."

Tyler bit his lip to keep from yelling out as the heat of the fire intensified changing his body temperature from cold to hot in a matter of moments. Sweat started to fall down his temple and he tried gaining control of his power. But he was too panicked and he merely pushed the fire back a few inches.

"Shit…" He breathed. The flames licked at him, Chase's coat and the leg of his sweatpants getting seared, as his throat betrayed him giving out a small whimper.

"Let him go, Chase!" Pogue shouted with a hiss as he stepped toward the opposing warlock.

"Why?" The fifth son of Ipswich grinned wickedly at his mock innocence. "I thought Tyler would be honored."

Looking over he saw Tyler press his face to the side as if hoping to escape the burning wood frantically tugging against the chains.

"Guess not." Collins shrugged.

"He'll die!" Pogue plead hating the tactic he was forced to use. But Chase merely shrugged.

"So?"

"Find Caleb!" Pogue whispered to Reid. "I'll hold him off."

"Where _is_ Caleb?" Chase asked with a smile. "Wouldn't want him to miss this."

"Right here." Chase flew across the clearing, flipping onto the ground and landing on his face. "Get Tyler!" Caleb shouted blocking the powerful punch Chase threw at him.

Once Chase's concentration of containing the flames was gone they grew in size wildly. Pogue and Reid concentrated as they used to try and smother the flames. But it didn't work. Pogue saw this and in a desperate attempt tore off his jacket swatting the flames, Reid following suit.

Caleb sent a powerful kick at Chase sending the ascended warlock flying onto the ground.

"It's no use, Caleb." Chase smiled as he sent a punch at Caleb. Caleb grunted as he was thrown backwards into a tree making a solid crack. He was lifted into the air and then thrown across the clearing. Groaning Caleb hissed under his breath as he attempted to get back on his feet. Looking up Chase's malicious expression was enough for him to brace the new attack. Collins dropped on all fours and like an animal lunged at Caleb who raised his legs kicking Chase in the chest.

The chains seemed to heat up and burned his torso and arms. Tyler curled his toes under his feet as the fire shot out at him. He pushed his body against the wooden pole in a sad attempt to escape his own inferno but it was to no avail. The smoke started to get into his lungs and eyes. Tyler gave a throaty cough in attempt to exhale the bad air as he pulled on the chains and all he succeeded to do was inhale more smoke. Trying to get control his power once more he felt a small amount of hope fill into him as the flames were pushed back. But it was short lived as his heart raced with fright and the fire began to climb up his leg, his struggles growing frantic.

Pogue saw Tyler and stood frozen for a moment.

"Pogue!" Reid shouted. But before he could do anything Pogue had his leather jacket covering the front of his body as he charged through the flames and smashing his shoulder into Tyler and the stake as it fell from the sudden weight. Tyler gave out short screams as Pogue and Reid threw their jackets on top of the his legs and arm.

Chase turned and finally his grin fell as he saw Pogue take down the stake. It was all the distraction Caleb need as he sent a powerful punch and kick at the unsuspecting warlock. Chase was thrown back into the air, bouncing on the ground, and falling over the edge of the cliff. Stepping to the edge Caleb looked for the follow up attack from the other warlock but it never came. Chase was gone.

Caleb ran over to see Pogue rocking the trembling form of Tyler back and forth in a soothing motion holding him against his chest as their youngest clung frantically to the material of his shirt as if it would help him breathe normally coughing in a desperate attempt to get a full breath of air into his tainted lungs. He gave a few dry heaves in distress pushing away from Pogue and putting his head between his knees.

"It's ok, Baby boy." Pogue whispered in a soft tone rubbing soothing circles on his back. "We got you. Just take deep breathes."

"I'm sorry…" Tyler coughed his voice cracking. "I should have…"

"No, Ty." Caleb stopped him as Tyler looked up at them with a pair of blood shot eyes. "You couldn't have known."

"And I should have stayed with you." Reid added in noticing at the self-blame Tyler was doing.

"He was too strong." Tyler argued before he was cut off and started coughing again slow pain filled tears collect on the corner of his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Pogue sighed as he felt Tyler's coughing slowly stop. "Do you understand?"

Tyler nodded but didn't answer, still not trusting his own voice. They waited a few more minutes as his breath evened out and Caleb decided it was time to go as soon as he saw Tyler's mesmerized gaze on what would have been his bonfire human roast.

"Reid…" He muttered getting the blonde's attention. Reid looked up at him before nodding and turned back to wild flames. His eyes turned black gladly and the fire was extinguished letting Reid smirk at it as if he was saying, "Take that fire!" But he remained silent.

"Come on, Ty." Caleb whispered grabbing onto one of Tyler's arms and helping him up. Shrugging off his hand gently, Tyler attempted to walk on his own. But then the world began to sway and he suddenly was wishing to be back on the ground. Pogue saw Tyler waver in his step and rushed behind him catching him.

"Alright, c'mon." Without waiting for an argument he grabbed Tyler's arm and hooked it around his neck before picking him up. "Don't have all day."

"I can walk!" Tyler argued glaring in attempts to get down.

"Get over it, Baby boy." Caleb laughed along with Reid as they walked through the forest towards the car. "He's not putting you down."

"Dickhead." Tyler muttered in irritation and finally relented only adding to his brothers' amusement. Knowing though that Caleb's statement was all to true, his brothers would be watching him like a hawk from now on._ "Nothing new there."_ He thought. Sighing he relaxed further into Pogue's hold with exhaustion.

* * *

Reid bit his nail at the memory of bruises and cuts across Tyler's torso and arms that they had seen when changing Tyler into a pair of dry sweats and a t-shirt out of his wet team pants and suit. Chase's jacket was laid across the room away from all of them with the haunting reminder of a scorch mark on the brown canvas sleeve.

"Anything?" Caleb asked as Pogue walked into the room. The longhaired warlock shook his head and then moved over to the prone sleeping form on the bed.

"How is he?" Tyler had fallen asleep on their way back and eventually gotten a fever from being out in the chill November air of New England in nothing but a wet swimsuit and sweatpants. Luckily the fever was the most that had developed, all of them knowing Tyler would merely sleep it off as he always did with any illness.

"The bruises will heal." Caleb sighed running his hands over his face. Pogue nodded pushing Tyler's hair back getting Caleb's meaning. Physically Tyler would heal but none of them were sure how Tyler would be mentally.

"Shit. Baby boy will be fine." Reid spoke reassuringly his voice betraying him. But as if he didn't believe what he was saying he held onto Tyler hand unconsciously. The blonde warlock looked at up at Caleb and Pogue confidently but keeping a hold of his brother's hand, just in case.

"This has to stop." Caleb said breaking their silence. "Chase is getting bolder."

"But how?" Pogue asked. The look on Caleb's face told him his answer. "Don't Caleb. Don't even think about it."

"What?" Reid looked up confused. Pogue glared at Caleb who was massaging the back of his neck feeling a migraine coming as if it were the thunder outside the window itself.

"He's thinking of giving Chase his power."

"You can't!"

"I may not have a choice." Caleb said firmly turning back towards his brothers. "Tyler almost died tonight. Who's next? You?"

Reid started to argue that he could take Chase but knew it was a lie.

"I won't let that happen." Caleb shook his head before letting go of a long breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned away from Pogue's set eyes.

"You can't." A voice muttered. The group looked over at the bed and was immediately hovering over Tyler who moaned before opening a pair of steel blue sleep blurred eyes.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Pogue joked smiling down at his brother. "How you feeling?"

"Uh…" Tyler groaned blinking tiredly thinking of an answer. Looking down at his hand he frowned. "Why are you holding my hand?"

They were all really close and shared the good hug here and there but after puberty they were not the "hand holding" type of group. Giving a tired grin he laughed as his free hand unconsciously rubbed his chest. Still he made sure his grip on Reid's hand as held firmly, having no intention of letting go.

"Shut up, Baby boy!" Reid had visibly relaxed once Tyler had woken up. "You scared us shitless tonight."

"M'sorry." Tyler mumbled yawned rubbing his eye. Caleb felt Tyler's head gingerly with his palm.

"You still got a fever." But Tyler swatted away his hand.

"Don't change the subject, Caleb." Caleb saw Tyler set his jaw as his piercing blue eyes looked up into the older young man's dark ones. "You can't let Chase get to your power."

"I won't let him hurt any of you." Caleb whispered only for Tyler to shake his head and argue.

"If you will him your power then…" He paused giving a short raspy cough. "Then he'll win."

"He's not going to stop until…" But a roll from his blue eyes was enough for Caleb to realize Tyler wasn't going to let this go.

"He hates the Covenant." Tyler reasoned even though his mind became a fog as the exhaustion kicked in once more. "He won't stop with just you. He'll still kill us anyway and then he'll be to powerful to..."

"Alright." Caleb finally relented.

"Caleb…" Tyler began fighting his sleep.

"Alright, Ty." Caleb repeated ruffling the boy's hair and giving him a small reassuring smile. "I get it. Just get some sleep."

Nodding his head Tyler turned his head away and further into the pillow before he was lost once more into the world of unconsciousness.

"What should we do now?" Pogue asked Caleb turning his head away from Tyler and Reid. Again Caleb ran a hand over his face looking up at the Manor ceiling in thought.

"We stick together." He finally answered. "Here's as good as any place. He can't attack the Manor."

Pogue nodded knowing no matter how many laws of the Covenant Chase broke he couldn't break this one no matter powerful he got. Lucky each of them had a set of clothes at the Danvers' Manor. All were too tired or unwilling to leave Tyler to get their things.

Caleb brought the blanket further around Tyler before patting Reid's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Nodding the blonde got up and followed the older warlocks out. Chase's jacket disappearing in a swirl of magical smoke went unnoticed.

**a/n: So I literally just saw this movie for the first time two days ago. And I loved it. Being a swimmer backstroke is my best stroke which is why I made Tyler be a backstroker. So review!!!!**


End file.
